Desconexión
by Daydreaming with monsters
Summary: Hugo lo ha perdido todo... la ha perdido a ella, a su memoria, a su vida. A veces intenta encontrar sus recuerdos...y esto sucede. [Algunos drabbles de un Huly muy extraño y confuso]
1. Susurros

_"Cuando pierdes tus recuerdos... ¿acaso eres alguien? ¿Qué más queda donde no hay nada?_

**_[Harry Potter y etcétera son de J. K. Rowling y etcétera]_**

* * *

><p><strong>Desconexión<strong>

_"Hugo lo ha perdido todo... la ha perdido a ella, a su memoria, a su vida. A veces intenta encontrar sus recuerdos...y esto sucede."_

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Susurros**

_"La memoria es el perro más estúpido, le tiras un palo y te trae cualquier cosa." - Ray Loriga_

* * *

><p>Lily y Hugo amaban acampar. ¿Quién no ama acampar? Todo el Weasley-mundo ama acampar. Cuando tienes tantos primos no necesitas sacar la cabeza de la Madriguera y ver el resto del mundo, o así era para los pequeños. Vivían entre familia y olor a galletas eterno. Galletas de coco para Lily, de limón para Hugo, siempre había sido así. Habían colocado su tienda a metros de la Madriguera, ellos sabían cómo armarla solos porque eran pequeños muy inteligentes. Sí, si, éramos muy inteligentes, no se qué nos pasó luego. Ella tenía una hermosa bolsa de dormir rosa porque Tío Harry y Tía Ginny tenían una obsesión con comprarle todo rosa, lo cual odiaba secretamente. La bolsa de Hugo... de yo, era… era… no lo recuerdo. Dios, no lo recuerdo.<p>

Ella tarareaba una canción y se veía bonita a la luz de las estrellas. Se giró hacía mi e hizo muecas, que inmediatamente respondí.

—¿Hugo? —susurró ella, entre risas

—¿Qué quieres, revoltosa? —le respondí. —Algunos queremos dormir.

—Pues no parece —replicó sonriente y guardó silencio por algunos instantes. —¿Me prometes que siempre estarás ahí para mí?

Asentí. Debería… debería haberla obligado a hacer la misma promesa. Si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez… tal vez no se habría ido. Tal vez no me hubiera dejado y yo no la hubiera dejado, tal vez no lo habría perdido todo por perseguirla a ella y tal vez ella no me hubiera destruido. ¿Dónde estás, princesa? ¡Mi princesa de lirios! ¡Mi princesa! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dondé est-

* * *

><p><em>Antes de que comiencen a amar esto, tengo que decirles: no les prometo nada. Esto nació hace una hora, es una especie de Spin-off de algo que estoy planeando y todavía no existe, pero va a ser grande. ¿Se acuerdan de eso que intenté hacer, "El códice de Júpiter"? Bueno, murió y renacerá de sus cenizas -porque lo que esta muerto no puede morir, sólo regresar, más grande y más fuerte-.<em>

_El Hugo de esta historia perdió la memoria, perdió a Lily, perdió todo. Estos momentos sin sentido son su intento de recordar quien es, que pasó, donde está. ¿Dónde está Lily? Supongo que tendremos que seguir persiguiendo al Weasley. A ver donde termina._


	2. Destino resignado

_"Cuando pierdes tus recuerdos... ¿acaso eres alguien? ¿Qué más queda donde no hay nada?_

**_[Harry Potter y etcétera son de J. K. Rowling y etcétera]_**

* * *

><p><strong>Desconexión<strong>

_"Hugo lo ha perdido todo... la ha perdido a ella, a su memoria, a su vida. A veces intenta encontrar sus recuerdos...y esto sucede."_

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Destino resignado.**

_"Over futile odds, and laughed at by the gods. And now the final frame... love is a losing game."_

_"Con escasas probabilidades, y los dioses se ríen de él. Y__ahora el marco final... el amor es un juego perdido" Love is a losing game, Amy Winehouse. _

* * *

><p>Saboreó un suspiro, de los millones que le había robado. Observó el cielo –tan vivo y tan muerto a la vez, lleno de pequeñas luces que distraen de un fondo oscuro, cielo mentiroso. Ella estaba tarareando una bonita canción, a la luz de la lámpara de gas, viéndose perfecta de mil maneras diferentes. Quince años, pelirroja salvaje, cuerpo y alma de artista. Lily levaba unos jeans escritos por todos lados: nombres de bandas, de personas, citas célebres y algunos bosquejos de felinos decoraban sus bonitas piernas. Sus zapatillas estaban gastadas y escritas también, su sweater era gigante y lleno de manchas de pintura, su cabello estaba desarreglado y no tenía maquillaje… pero no podría haberse visto mejor a sus ojos.<p>

Hugo le sonrió mientras ella rodaba hacia él, sonriente, dispuesta a hacerle cosquillas hasta que se termine su eternidad. Entre gritos y risas, jugaban y se divertían como si fuera eterno. El chico mordisqueaba la oreja de la pelirroja, recuperando los suspiros que ella le había robado. Rodaban, reían, suspiraban… y ella lo detuvo, justo después de que él le susurrara que la amaba. De repente, como si nada, lo soltó y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Lo miró, como si no lo hubiera visto antes y ladeó la cabeza como un cachorrito. Hugo la imitó y ella negó con la cabeza, se echó hacia atrás al césped y suspiró.

–El amor es un juego perdido –susurró ella, cerrando los ojos. Como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de que todo estaba mal, como si no fuera ella la que insistía en que le importa un rábano lo que la gente piense y que lo que ella hacía con sus labios y otras partes del cuerpo era su propio asunto. Hugo simplemente no dijo nada, él nunca decía mucho. Solo burlas o insultos, las típicas del chico antipático que era. Lily era un instrumento de la libertad, una revolucionaria, una chica con ideales firmes. No era del lado malo ni del lado bueno, no era honesta pero tampoco mentirosa, no era... ella lo era todo, era una romántica y realista a la vez, una chica sencilla pero con millones de complicaciones. Era la princesa de Hugo. La princesa de jeans escritos, cabello despeinado y sweater manchado.

–¿Por qué? –exigió ella, entre lágrimas. Él suspiró y cerró los ojos. –¿Por qué es tan injusto? ¿Por qué diablos, por qué? ¡Yo no quiero esto! ¡No quiero querer esto! ¡No quiero perder!

Ella negaba y lloraba, arrancaba los pastitos con brusquedad.

–Lily… El amor es un destino resignado –susurró él, suspiró y se fue. Se llevó la lámpara, se llevó las risas, se llevó los secretos y los hechos. Lily se lo pagó, años después, llevándose su mundo lejos. Y ahora, en el marco final… el amor es un juego perdido. ¿No, Hugo?

Ella se quedó ahí, masticando la última oración en la oscuridad. Años más tarde, el amor no sería el único destino resignado. Tendría que hacer miles de cosas por ella, por un niño que jamás nació, por una familia que la despreció. Qué lástima que no lo recuerdes, Hugo. Qué lástima que nunca hayas sabido demasiado tampoco. ¿Dónde la buscarás? ¿Dónde está? El amor es una mano de cartas perdida antes de empezar. 

* * *

><p><em>No se suponía que esto iba para aquel lado. Primero era un pequeño presente de Halloween para todo mundo, después una declaración de amor Huly desesperada… y entonces spotify me regaló "<em>love is a losing game" _de Amy Winehouse y la mente me regalo esto. __¿Reviews? ¿Amor? ¿Golpes? Yo acepto todo todito todo._


	3. Cigarrillos

_"Cuando pierdes tus recuerdos... ¿acaso eres alguien? ¿Qué más queda donde no hay nada?"_

**_[Harry Potter y etcéteras son de J. K. Rowling y etcéteras]_**

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**Cigarrillos**

_"Puedes conducir toda la noche, buscando respuestas en la intensa lluvia. ¿Quieres encontrar paz mental? Busquemos la respuesta." Cigarette Daydreams - Cage the Elephant_

* * *

><p>Era una imagen graciosa, ¿saben? Lily, con sus cabellos revueltos debajo de un gorro de papá Noel, vistiendo un vestido brillante y zapatos demasiado altos para ella, intentando prender un cigarrillo. Temblaba, el frío de la noche calaba en sus huesos. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su maquillaje corrido, pero ella estaba bien, Lily siempre estaba bien.<p>

Estábamos en aquel callejón sin salida, el de siempre. El mundo se caía a su alrededor. Su hermano se estaba muriendo, su padre la odiaba, sus notas en Hogwarts solo servían como papel higiénico y el chico de turno la había abandonado. Nadie jamás destruía a Lily, ella destruía, ella era indestructible. Me sentí como una estrella al lado del sol cuando ella pudo prender su cigarrillo y dio una larga pitada, sonriente. Me pasó el cigarrilo y le sonreí.

–¿Sabes que amo de ti, Hugo? –dijo, pensativa, mientras se frotaba las manos, intentando agarrar al calor por el cuello y obligarlo a quedarse.

–¿Además de mi encantadora sonrisa? –pregunté, entre calada y calada del cigarrillo, arrancando una estruendosa risa de sus labios.

–Tú siempre te quedas, nunca corres. Todo se va, ¿sabes? El tiempo pasa. Pero tú siempre has sido el mismo, tan permanente como un tatuaje. Eres más insistente que el cáncer, por favor –. Me reí. Ella siempre hacía comparaciones bruscas, su humor negro no se detenía por nada. La amaba, diablos, la amaba tanto que dolía. La conocía como a las letras de The Strokes, ¿sabes?

–Te amo, Lily –le dije, sin reparos. El cigarrillo que tanto costó ser encendido se apagó en el suelo mientras nos besábamos, como si el secreto de la vida eterna estuviera dentro de sus gargantas.

A veces, ella corría. Cuando aprendió a conducir, ella se subía entre la lluvia, la nieve o los relámpagos y se iba lo más lejos posible. Incluso, un día, ella casi se mata. Siempre le pregunté si alguna vez en alguna de sus escapadas, ella había encontrado la respuesta, el objetivo, algo. Ella simplemente me besaba en silencio. Y luego le decía que ella podría conducir toda la noche, toda la vida, en busca de respuestas a lo que sea que hubiera en su cabeza, y no las encontraría, y que eso la hacía perfecta.

Llevo tiempo preguntándome si ella no habrá, simplemente, ido a buscar eso, lo que sea que fuera. Si ese habrá sido el motivo de su huida, ¿sabes? Si ese…

Rose me visita. El otro día me dijo que estaba progresando, que todo estaba saliéndome bien. Ella es buena, ¿saben? Ella es hermosa, la mejor hermana del universo. Me trae chocolates y me mira con un brillo más verde en el azul de su mirada, algo de nostalgia, supongo. Jugamos al ajedrez, aún le rompo el trasero en el ajedrez. Después de tanto tiempo. Siempre he sido bueno en el ajedrez, Lily adoraba verme sentado frente a un tablero. Decía que parecía como si estuviera operando a alguien o algo con tanta concentración.

¿Saben con quién juego al ajedrez bastante? Rose. Rose me visita. El otro día me dijo que estaba progresando, que…

* * *

><p><em>A ver, honestamente, me merezco todos los tomatazos del universo. Prometí que lo actualizaría HACE UN MES. Pero aquí está. Gracias, Cage the elephant, por el puto milagro que es "Cigarette Daydreams". Este es vuestro regalo de navidad atrasado, disfrútenlo. No está revisado, eh, así que disculpen las faltas porfas. Si leyeron esto los amo eterno 3 <em>


End file.
